Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-25556607-20150202160700/@comment-25937133-20150202200821
Paily: I never really shipped them romantically to be honest. To me it always seemed like Paige was way more into Emily than Emily was into Paige. I was still okay with them in season 3 but I never suspected they would last as long as they did. I feel like that relationship has run it's course. For once the writers should just let a relationship end. (ie don't bring her back). I feel like any positive feelings I have towards them as a couple come from the fact that I love Lindsey Shaw and I think she played the part well. Emison: I really love the idea of Emison. It has great endgame potential and both Emily and Ali are strong, well-fleshed out characters who clearly have a bit of a history. I'd really like to see more interaction between them though. There will definitely have to be some stuff they need to work through before dating. Spoby: I adored Spoby in seasons 1-3A. They were easily my favorite. But, after him becoming A, it bothered me that they never addressed the repercussions of his actions which sent Spencer into a downward mental spiral. Also, the chemistry just kind of fizzled and died from 3B onward. The writers definitely overplayed them. Plus 5 seasons of being a fairly consistent couple can pretty much make most TV couples boring as hell. Ezria: I thought at least in the earlier seasons that it was great blackmail for A to use against Aria. I found that aspect great. I never really cared for them as a couple; but for the first couple of seasons their relationship had at least marginal relevance to the plot. Now it is pretty stale and the writers are bending over backwards to keep Ezra relevant. I think he should have died in 5x01 at the hospital after telling Aria that Shana was A. The show actually set it up perfectly to get rid of his character while still giving the shippers a "heroic" ending to the relationship. Also, wayyyyyyyy too much screentime has been devoted to them as a couple. And the fact that it has consumed like 90% of Aria's plots has left her character very underdeveloped compared to the other liars. Which is sad, because most of the times that Aria has gotten a non-Ezra plot, I actually liked her. Haleb: They have had their good moments and bad moments but overall I find them pretty adorable. I think they are the only couple that I have found likeable across all seasons (excluding some specific instances). The contrast in their persoalities is cool, plus he at least is trying to help the girls against A with his computer skills and street smarts. Thats what a good boyfriend should be doing. Unlike Ezra who seemed to have time to spy on the girls for seasons 1-4; but now is too busy selling/eating pie to help them at all.